


Disparity

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Enemy Within (Star Trek), M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bones in a Kirk sandwich.





	Disparity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set during “The Enemy Within” episode, where a transporter accident splits Jim into two “good” and “evil” parts.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The Enterprise is the flagship of the Federation: the best that Starfleet has to offer, and yet, Leonard knows that he’s broken their rules more than once. They’ve all had their moments of being unprofessional, whether out of sheer circumstance or even alien influence, him included. But this is probably the _most_ unprofessional he’s ever been, and he _knows_ that he should stop. He needs to tell Jim—_both Jim’s_—to sit down and let him do his work. He should be studying them, and not with wandering hands and an eager mouth. 

But Jim’s always been his weakness, and two Jim is just too much to take. Leonard has no resistance left. He grunts out a feeble protest, grumbles the usual cynical comments, and one Jim sweetly kisses them away while another bites down into his throat. The really sick thing is that Leonard doesn’t know which he likes more. The _good_ Jim is so tender, so sensual and pleasant soft, while the _bad_ is fierce and wondrously rough. Familiar hands trace down his sides, grazing just beneath the shirt of his uniform, tickling his skin with teasing touches. Other hands claw right down his trousers and scratch at his thighs. Both are scintillating. Both are _wrong_. But Leonard loves them both and can’t seem to break away. 

The first Jim turns Leonard’s head, cupping his cheek and stroking his jaw. He’s given a chaste but lingering kiss, full of warmth and care. Leonard finds himself returning it and chasing Jim’s mouth afterwards, nipping at Jim’s bottom lip and drinking in his gorgeous smile. The other Jim wrenches him back by the hair and thrusts a dripping tongue into his mouth, filling him up near choking. Teeth scrape at his lips, fingernails at his skin. The other Jim nuzzles just beneath his ear. He’s all ready to growl that they have to _stop_—he needs to get them on the biobed, get out his tricorder, run every conceivable test available—but then his mouth is free and all he can do is gasp for air. He trembles with a raw hunger too intense to quell. The ‘good’ Jim murmurs, “I want to make love to you, Bones.”

A deep groan spills out of Leonard. He licks his lips and mutters, “Jim, this is absurd—”

“Have I ever told you how much I love your ass?” the other Jim purrs. He reaches around to take a fistful of Leonard’s rear and squeeze it—Leonard practically yelps. That Jim chuckles and hisses, “I can’t wait to fuck you _hard_...”

He snorts. He feels compelled to remind them, “I’ve only got one hole.” It comes out gruff and rattled, which he is. Neither looks dissuaded. 

“You’ve got a nice mouth,” one notes.

The other muses, “I think we can both fit down below.”

Disgruntled, Leonard mutters, “No, you won’t—”

Another kiss silences him. Jim coos across his lips, “Don’t worry, Bones; I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

Jim also chuckles, “But I won’t.” And then _Leonard’s_ the one being shoved onto the biobed, at the mercy of his captains’ tests.


End file.
